October 2015
October 20th, 2015 Tuesday October 20th, 2015 Version 0.26.1 Bug Fixes Fixes * Fixed Gold-o-Rama ability not applying your gold multiplier. * Fixed a visual issue with crit damage not properly appearing. * Fixed an issue with Mac clients crashing when you switched programs. October 18th, 2015 Sunday October 18th, 2015 Version 0.36 Linked Account Support Features * Added a player-requested account linking feature, allowing you to log into a single account from multiple platforms. You can learn more by clicking on the Link button in the settings (gear) menu. PLEASE ENSURE you know what you're doing BEFORE linking accounts, as the progress on one of the accounts you link will be LOST. * Renamed the objective "Guy's Night Off" to "Beauties and the Beasts" due to a great player suggestion. Fixes *Fixes goobers (Gold, question items, etc) not making their pickup sound effects. * Fixed the Buffs protip not pointing at the right place. * Fixed Nate's click damage equipment to use the proper values. October 16th, 2015 Friday October 16th, 2015 Version 0.35 New Objectives! Features * Added three new objectives: * (Descent into Darkness) Demolition Derby: Beat area 250 while protecting three demotion experts. Don't let any of them die! * (Ghostbeard's Greed) Guy's Night Out: Beat area 250 without any female or animal Crusaders. It's harder than it sounds. * Ghostbeard's Greed) Guy's Night Off: Beat area 250 with only the female and animal Crusaders. Girl Power! Fixes * Fixes an issue where clicking the chest dialog no longer opened a chest. * Fixed several small glitches throughout the week. * Improved the chat formatting on certain platforms. October 9th, 2015 Friday October 9th, 2015 Version 0.34 Out With the old and in with the New (buffs)! Features * Traded/updated old buffs for new buffs based on the results of our in-game survey and player feedback: * Click DMG% -> % of DPS to all monsters * Crit Change -> Combined Crit Change and Crit DMG * Crit DMG -> Increase monster spawn speed Fixes * Chest you win from bosses when you have other UI up will no longer take over your game and show up above everything else. * Fixed crashing/freezing when you swap a Crusader during an area transaction. * Fixed the objective "2000 For All!" not completing properly when you go to soft reset. * Fixed possibility of some buffs not being removed after a soft reset. * Implemented several UI performance improvements. October 1st, 2015 Thursday October 1st, 2015 Version 0.33 Welcome to the Carnival! Features * Added our first event: the Carnival of Sorrows! You can unlock two new Crusaders, which are swappable into the slots currently occupied by Detective Kaine and Jason, Master of Shadows. Only one Crusader in each slot can be active at once. New gear for these Crusaders can be earned by opening event chests, which can be obtained by completing event objectives and event free play. These Crusaders will stick around after the event ends as long as you unlock them during it! There's even more to the event than that's here -- click the event button for a full rundown. * Carnival Tickets, the currency used to start event objectives, will drop regularly from monsters as you play. * Changed the shop dialog to allow for more types of chests (see the new tabs on the right). * Changed the chest opening dialog to allow for more types of chests. Fixes * Time warp cards now say Warp instead of Buff at the top of the card. * If you have no Warps, hovering over the buff bar now says No Available Warps again. * If auto progression is enabled, regardless of auto pause, picking up a chest drop will only take 10 seconds. * Fixed the gold estimate on Time Warp cards not updating (fixed Monday, September 21st). * Fixed hero data not being reset after a soft reset (fixed Tuesday, September 22nd). Secret Stuff * Added secret stuff for the upcoming REDACTED release. See Also Category:News Archives